Geikmai VS Geikami Duel Of Paper 2/23/14
'''Participants:''' '''Yu Geikami , Shuichi ''''''Geikami''' '''Title:''' Guest_ccdov: -Yu walked into the training grounds holding his arm band in his hand, He waited for the other Geikami genin to have a spar. He felt like he had to prove that he was the better genin between the two, Yu was behind everyone on Team one. He had something to prove with this spar. "Let's get this started Shuichi, I will defeat you." LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Shuichi waited lazily on the training grounds, His Light blue hair hanging over his amber eyes which were currently watching Yu Emotionlessly as he walked in. In His mind he carefully went over the count of shuriken, paper bombs and kunai he had with him. His gaze turns momentarily to his sensei as he walks over as well but quickly returns to Yu. His left hand readies at his side ready to withdrawn a weapon at Yu first move toward him* Guest_ccdov: -Yu closed his eyes, he looked at Shuichi closely. He quickly made a paper kunai then placed his feet down and got into a fighting stand, Yu waited to attack but he got impatient and launched the kunai towards Shuichi. After he threw the kunai, Yu ran towards the pound. Before he stepped onto the pound he focuses his chakra onto his feet and stood on the pound waiting for Shuichi to come towards him." LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Shuichi watched Yu closely as he made the kunai, Mimicking him and forming a paper Kunai and launching it with his right hand at the kunai quickly approaching him, his left hand grabbing three shurkin and quickly throwing them quickly at Yu, Aiming to hit his arms. Choosing to keep a distance from him for now. He withdraws another kunai from his bag and holds it close to his chest* Guest_ccdov: -Yu was cut only slightly by one of the shrunken on his right arm. It really didn't after him, Yu made another kunai and charged towards Shuichi. He stopped right in front of him, Yu wanted to have a close quarters fight with the kunais. Yu held his kunai sideways and put more chakra into it to make it more than its usual size. "Hey Shuichi let's fight up close and personal. That's if you want too." Yu wanted him to say yes, he waited for an answer. LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Shuichi barely blinked as Yu rushed him, He held the kunai he had clenched to chest still, His eyes blankly watch Yu for a moment as He asks him, Shuichi barely registers the words as he shoots his hand out loudly clanging Yu's kunai in hopes of distracting him from his other hand which was quickly swung back and thrown toward Yu's face aiming to break his nose. He planted his feet ready to jump back if need be,* Guest_ccdov: -Yu moved his head back avoiding the attack. "I'll take that as a yes." Yu closer to Shuichi as he bring the kunai's close together, Yu took out a sheet of paper and threw it up in the air to distract him. He threw a quick jab and hook with the hand that's not holding the kunai to strike Shuichi. He was hoping to knock down Shuichi and force him to drop the kunai that he was holding.- LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Shuichi quickly jumps up as his punch misses. He watches the paper Yu threw as He quickly makes 3 Paper kunai and throws them down at Yu, aiming to hit his arms and shot you further behind Yu hoping to block off a jump back, Shuichi keeps the kunai that was in his hand from earlier still close to him in case YU rushes him again. * Guest_ccdov: -Yu watched the Kunais then blocked them as they were coming towards him. Yu stopped and brung out 4 small sheets of paper and fused chakra into them to make 2 giant sheets of paper and slowly watched the paper turn into 2 paper shrunkens that covered his arms. He held each shrunken in each of his hands. "Paper Shrunken Justu." He looked down for a second and started to chuckle devilishly, Yu had looked at Shuichi and rushed towards him mumbling "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" He threw one of the paper shrunkens at Shuichi hoping cut him on his right arm, If not he charged at him using the other shrunken as his weapon to attack.- LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Shuichi watches as Yu formed to giant Kunai. He quickly stepped back and watched Yu rush him. He quickly threw the kunai in his hand past the giant shuriken flying towards him, while he crouched and quickly jumped left. He holds back the urge to wince as the giant shuriken grazes his right arm. Shuichi quickly throws his left hand down catching himself; he pushes up flipping to the side and landing. He reaches into his pouch and pulls two kunai and quickly ties paper bombs to to the hurling them towards Yu, Hoping to incapacitate him with the explosion* Guest_ccdov: -Yu keep rushing toward him as he was going crazier by the second, the kunai that Shuichi threw grazed him on the cheek but he kept rushing ignoring the pain. He saw the explosion from the paper bombs, ran through the smoke, and threw the other shrunken at Shuichi hoping him to fall down. If not, Yu ran behind the thrown object with 3 kunai's one is his mouth the other two in his hand with paper bombs tied open the kunais. Yu threw the two directly at his feet, hoping to blast Shuichi towards the pound that lies in the middle of the training grounds.- LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Shuichi looks down as Yu gets under him a small smirk on his face as the Kunai barrage Yu had thrown at him struck. A load pop would be heard as Shuichi substituted. Shuchi rushes up behind Yu, a kunai hand. He quickly lunges the left hand forward. His kunai aiming for the left side of Yu's back. While his right hand is close to his body defensivly.* Guest_ccdov: -Yu grabed Shuichi's arm to stop him from getting stabbing in the back. He laughed as he had a good grip on his opponent; he went for a kick toward the gut to bring Shuichi to his knees. Yu shook his head, as he was regaining his sanity from going crazy. He looked at his surrounding and remembered what was going on; he was in a spar with a fellow Geikami. Yu quickly backed up from Shuichi to let him get back on his feet, Yu hoped the spar was over but if not he had to get back into position and ready to fight once again.- LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Shuichi quickly turns the kunai he had in his right hand and thrusts it towards Yu's oncoming kick aiming to hit him on the inside of his thigh. His left hand flipping the kunai in his hand and pushes it towards Yu’s hand that was grabbing it, trying to stab Yu so his hold would falter allowing shuichi to retreat back* Guest_ccdov: -Yu went down to the ground after getting stabbed in his thigh. Yu got up but very slowly, he could barely stand on that one leg. He would breathe hard as he was bleeding from his arm, cheek, and now his leg. Yu would hop towards Shuichi and try to throw a punch but fall to the ground due to the hole that was in his thigh. "I can barely move.... I'm sorry, I am done. I can't fight anymore.... you win....Shuichi." LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Shuichi steps back so he was out of reach from Yu. Still holding the kunai's in his hands, he looks to the Amekage. He turns his amber gaze back to the other geikami. He quickly puts one of the kunai back into his pouch but keeps the other one handy for now. A slight frown falls on shuichis face knowing he could of done better.* LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Shuichi puts his extra kunai away and walks over to Yu, He gently reaches his hand out and offers to help him up* Good fight Yu. '''End Results:'''